A Wagon of a Different Color (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Wagon of a Different Color", Season 1, episode 10. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell?, Tutter Shows the Mail Bear Oh, hi. It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We Have mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well let's see what we got in the mail Today. Oh wow Looks kind of life interesting stuff Let's take the stuff inside and check it out. Come on in. Hmm Hey What's that smell Hmm It's you Ooh, You have just that rolled out of bed smell. Ooh, tell me did you just rolled out the bed and stretch? Or do you the smell good all the time? Tutter Bear Bear Huh Tutter Bear Oh Hi, Tutter. Hello, Bear. So Bear did I hear that the mail came Today? Yes indeed Tutter as a Matter of fact as spot the see what we got Oh goody Bear. Goody goody goody goody. I Hope you did so for me ha ha. I Hope so too, Tutter. Now let's see uh Oh wow We've got the Couples in the Market Couples Mm Hmm I love Couples Yeah Couples Ha ha ha Hey Um Bear Hmm What's a Couple Well a Couple tell us of the say were shop to the Market Right Look see Bear There's a Couple is a big sale on green beans Treelo loves green beans Tutter Green Beans Huh Hmm Not too stringy too stringy for mouse Oh let's see there's a sale on Golden Honey Mmmmmmm You Know loves Honey Golden Honey Huh Hmm Not to sticky to sticky for mouse Bear Well Yeah Look Tutter Look There's a sale on Yellow Cheddar Yellow Cheddar Huh Hmm To Yellow Cheddar My Favorite I love it's something for me ha ha Ha ha Well Then Were you going for the Market Great Idea Bear Great Idea I'm mean going for the dress I love best love for the Market Ha See Ya Bear See You Later Tutter Ha ha ha ha ha ha I love going love the Market I see all the fruits and vegetables and good she can by Ha I just going of the Market Wish is over Here some where Or not Hmm Hey you know what I think is up the attic Bear Helps Ojo Paint the Wagon Ah the attic Hmm OK where is it Ah ha There is just like the wagon But Hmm Where's your Paint Surprise Ah Ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Hi, Ojo. Hello, Bear. What is a Surprise Well, Bear. I Painting your Wagon Painting the Wagon Huh Now Huh But Ojo What We want to get ready to the Market and But Bear I going to the its Wagon and well Bear And it's not the paste Um well I could is lot of paint job Yeah Ok ojo What Color is your mind Maybe red Oh no no no no no Bear No No I see I had something of really different mind I was thinking perhaps your paint the Wagon Orange Ha Orange Huh Oh What a great Color for Wagon But Bear Yes, Ojo? The problem is I don't have any orange Hmm No Orange Mm-hm But You do have Blue Yellow And Red Orange Red Yellow Orange Yes Green Blue Yellow Green Yes Purple Red Blue Purple Yes okay Bye bye Bye See You Later Color, Some of the Colors I See, What Do You Think? Treelo's mirror, Pip and Pop paints Color Hmm Yeah Color There's anything looks so beautiful Like Um Fireworks Shadow's Story Roses are red and Violets are Blue Tutter, Ojo and Pip and Pop and Treelo Colors Bear Meets Luna, discusses about Colors and Goodbye Song Ah there she is. Good Evening, Luna. Good Evening, Bear. I was just admiring the beautiful sunset on the other the side of the world how was your day in the big blue house Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts